Currently, there is no universal method for reading/searching and retrieving files in computer networks (e.g., to perform e-discovery). Accessing/reading data stored in different network devices (e.g., servers, workstations, archives, backup repositories, etc.) is a complicated, lengthy and application dependent process based on existing art. The challenges which are currently not addressed by existing technologies include but are not limited to: a) reading/retrieving files created by different software applications; b) quickly retrieving and creating database out of files having desired properties; c) reading erased files; d) simultaneous searching and retrieving desired files; etc.